


Bad to the Bone

by MadyHatter44



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Back to Hogwarts, Dark Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy is a Good Parent, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Head Boy Draco Malfoy, Head Girl Hermione Granger, Pregnant Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley Bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 09:09:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 12,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20423459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadyHatter44/pseuds/MadyHatter44
Summary: After the war Hermione goes off to find her parents only to discover they're dead. Learning of her parents death causes her life spiral out of control.She is no longer the bookworm, know-it-all. Now she couldn't care less about her reputation and grades she is more concerned with forgetting her past including her so called friends. She falls from Gryffindor Princess to Gryffindor Party Girl.This change does not go unnoticed by the Slytherin prince.





	1. -1-

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the characters... sadly.

Hermiones P.O.V

Ugh! 

What the hell happened last night?

And who the hell is that!

Hermione slowly lifted the arm that had encircled her waist and rolled over her eyes emidiatly locked with the man laying in the bed beside her.

"AHHHH!" she screamed as she pulled out of his grasp and backing to the far end of the king sized bed they were in. 

"Holly shit! Granger?!?!" He said as he moved as far from her as he could get without falling off the bed.

"MALFOY?!?!" Her jaw went slack when the realization hit, she had sex with Draco fucking Malfoy, her childhood nemesis while she had been drunk off her rocker.

But on the other hand he was hot as hell. She had a perfect vantage point from where she sat to see his bare chest... oh shit!

She quickly reached for the sheet and pulled it up to cover her chest. 

He had been wondering when she was going to realize that he could see her entire upper torso. 

He gave her the classic Malfoy smirk when he saw the red blush crawl up her neck. 

"Granger" he said coolly keeping his smirk plastered to his face.

"What are you lookin' at?" She sneered back at him.

He looked momentarily taken aback. "Wow the lioness uses her claws" the smirk returning to his handsome face.

What what? He wasn't handsome! He was an annoying prat!

"Well claws aren't just for decoration" she returned his smirk with one of her own.

"What the hell happened to you? Not saying I don't like this new version but where's the annoying bookworm?" 

"Gone now. I would recommend getting used to it" she snapped at him.

"I like the new you" He said ruffling her frizzy hair like you would a dog. 

"Let's go get some breakfast".

What? Did he just offer me breakfast? 

Before she could ask he was up putting on some fresh cloths. 

Dam he was gorgeous and he made a point to show off his particularly muscular chest.

"Did I just leave Hermione Granger speechless?"

"Ugh" she sighed before quickly gathering her clothing from around the room.

Two could play at this game.

She quickly put on her bra and and underwear then made a point to slowly pull her extremely short shorts up over her legs. 

Her body had developed nicely over the years. Her hips widened and her legs had grown an extra few inches.

She could feel his stare as she pulled her purple crop top out from under his bed and slowly let it fall into place making sure her stomach was visible.

He let out a quick whistle. She gave him a flirtatious smirk and said "Breafast would be lovely" before leaving the room adding more of a sway to her walk. 

The thing she hadn't thought through was... she had bo idea where the kitchen was. Ooops.

She guessed and turned left. 

Please let this be the right way.

At the end if the hall were stairs leading down into a living room with an attached kitchen and dining area. 

She walked to the mantle with pictures of his days at Hogwarts.

There were pictures of him, Crabbe and Goyal and another of him standing in front of Malfoy manor in what she assumed was what he had worn for the Yule Ball.

She heard his foot steps coming down the stairs behind her.

"Nice house" she said once she was sure he was in the same room. 

"Thanks I have always hated the Manor so when I turned 18 I moved here" He said while he had his head in the fridge.

Tap. tap. tap.

"You have an owl" she pointed to the window where an owl was perched and tapping on the windowpane.

"Can you get it" he asked while balancing eggs, milk and bread in one arm while pulling down a pan.

She was tempted to tell him to get it himself but that would mean she would have to wait even longer to eat. 

She went over to the window in pulled the two letters attached to the owl's leg off before giving it a piece of bread she had stolen from the kitchen. She watched it fly of into the distance before looking at the letters. 

They both had tha hogwarts seal. They were addressed to Mr. Draco Malfoy and Ms. Hermione Granger.

"How'd they know I was here?" She wondered aloud.

"Who?" He asked from the kitchen.

"Hogwarts! They sent us letters and they sent mine here" she said before opening hers.

Dear Ms. Granger,  
We must insist you return to Hogwarts to finish your education.  
We regret to inform you that if you refuse the ministry will have your wands and you will be banished to the muggle world.  
You and the others from your year will be put into your own separate wing of the castle where your old houses will not apply.  
For this year you will need the following:  
Potions #7  
Charms#7  
Muggles#7  
Herboligy#7  
And "Getting over trauma" book 1.  
We are looking forward to seeing you again. 

Headmistress Minerva Mcgonagall.  
P.S.  
You have been selected for the position of head girl.

"NOOOOO!" She shrieked dropping the letter. 

The whole part of changing who she is to get over her parents death with no reminders but now she was being forced to go back to where she had spent her life since she was eleven!

This can't be happening!

Malfoy walked over and picked up his own letter and scanned it quickly.

"UGHHH" He groaned. "I don't want to go back there" he sighed.

"I'd like to see how our year enjoys the head boy being an ex-death eater" He grumbled.

"NOOOO!" She repeated. "I have to share a dorm with YOU!" she moaned. But she actually didn't mind he was a really good kisser.

"Oh so your head girl then?" he laughed. "You didn't seem to mind sharing a bed with me last night" he said with his classic smirk.

"This is different! Last night I was drunk and didn't have any idea what I was doing!" She said crossing her arms.

"Uh huh. I have a distinct memory of you beginning me to fuck you" he replied.

She went beet red. Now that she thought about it she was pretty sure what he said was the truth.

"I don't remember that" she lied.

"Sure. The color of your face seems to disagree."

She jumped up slamming her lips into his for a good five seconds before pulling away.

"There now our faces match!" she smirked at his surprise.

Before he could say anything else she turned and walked to the stove where the french toast was ready to be flipped.

While she flipped the toast she thought to herself "this is going to be fun".


	2. -2-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heading back to Hogwarts.

Hermione's P.O.V

"Mione hurry up! Were going to miss the train!" Ginny called from the bottom step if the burrows stairs. I had gotten there late last night so that we could all head off together.

"I'm coming!" I yell as I almost fall on top of her. "Sorry Gin".

"It's cool now let's go!" She said as she picked up my trunk and hauled it away despite my arguments that I could do it myself.

o0o

At the speed Mr. Weasley drives we arived at the train station 5 minutes early. 

Now I know where Ginny learned to drive. 

"Come on Gin we'll go together" I called over the morning bustle of people at kings cross station. 

"1...2...3" she yelled and we both took off running at the pillar.

It never gets old the feeling like you are running through goo until you appear next to the Hogwarts Express.

After we got all our trunks into the trains storage compartments we found our usual train compartment and sat down. Ginny and I on one side and Ron and Harry in the other. 

It had been a week since the incident with Dra... Malfoy and I hadn't seen or heard from him since. 

I looked out into the train isle once we were on our way to see when the trolley would be passing by and locked eyes with a pair of silvery grey ones in the compartment across from us. 

We just stared at each other for a while untill Harry the interrupting jerk that he is and soon to be the-boy-that-died for interrupting mine and Dra-Malfoys eye conversation asked "what are you looking at?" 

"Just watching for the trolley" I replied and looked back out the window and at Malfoy. 

When we made eye contact again he winked before turning back to his own conversation with some other Slytherins. 

I couldn't wait to see our dorm! 

The whistle blew and we all looked out at the view we never thought we would see again. 

Hogwarts castle with torch light flickering in the windows. 

The sooner she got there the sooner she could get away from Gin, Ron and Harry. There were to many painful memories of her parents that included those three that she didn't want to be reminded of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's on the short side. There will be tons of Dramione actions in the following chapters!  
Thank you so much for reading!


	3. -3-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A carriage ride with Potter, Weasleys and Malfoy.

"Sup Granger" a voice from behind her said.

She spun around to come face to face with none other than Draco Malfoy.

He was standing on the ground beside the carriage that she, Harry, Ron and Ginny were sharing. 

They were waiting for the other students to find a carriage before they would begin the ride to Hogwarts.

"What do you want Ferret?" Ron spat.

"Shut it Ron he didn't do anything wrong... yet" she sent twin glares at both Ron and Dra-MALFOY!!! Why do I keep doing that!?!?

Malfoy smirked at Ron.

"Mione your supposed to be on my side. He bullied us for years!" Ron whined. 

"And why am I supposed 'be on your side?'" she asked with a pointed look. 

"I'm your boyfriend!" Ron huffed. 

Malfoy laughed while Hermione stared dumbfounded. 

"You are not my boyfriend. We are friends only!" 

"What are you talking about we kissed!"

"In the middle of a war! I'm sorry Ron I don't like you like that."

Draco continued to laugh.

"What are you laughing at Ferret!" Ron sneered. 

"Just that you thought she was your girlfriend. Clearly no woman in her right mind would date you Weasel" He snickered.

"Why is it so hard to believe that she would date me?" Ron looked insulted and annoyed.

"Because she has a boyfriend" he smirked.

What was he talking about? I don't have a boyfriend. But in this case it could be good. It would get Ron off my back. 

"No she doesn't!" Ron almost screamed.

"Yeas she does" 

Draco jumped over the rail of the carriage into the seat next to me.

"What are you doing!" Ron hollered. The tips of his ears turned red with anger.

"I'm sitting with my girlfriend" he said like it was obvious. 

Oh I see where this is going. Should I stop him? No. This could be how I get rid of them. If they find out I'm dating Draco they may be mad at me and cut ties. 

I felt bad about talking about my friends that way but I didn't want any reminders.

None.

"Is she even real because I don't see anyone who would stoop so low as to date the likes of you" Ron said with a smirk. Clearly pleased with his insult.

"Ronald! That is extremely rude!" I said as I shifted closer to Draco snaking my arm around his waist. 

I gave him a look saying 'play along'.

At first he was shocked that she was actually going along with his game. He was originally only doing this to ruffle the Weasels feathers but this could actually send the red head over the edge.

He gave a small shrug (that Ron didn't notice) before wrapping his arm around my shoulders.

Ron's jaw dropped. 

"You!... You're dating the Ferret!" Ron screamed throughing any handle on calm he had out the window. 

The carriage started to move towards the school while Harry who had managed to stay silent through the whole thing spoke up. 

"Hermione?" I could guess what he was asking. 

He wanted to know if it was true. 

"Yes! Okay, I'm dating Draco. He has changed!" 

Well I was assuming he had changed because if he was still the same Malfoy who I knew from before the war he probably wouldn't have made me breakfast... or slept with a muggle-born no matter how drunk he was.

Harry sat in silence clearly thinking over what I had just said. Ron on the other hand was going to explode in 3... 2...

"I KNEW IT!!!" Ginny exclaimed shocking everyone.

"What?" Draco asked confused from her outburst.

"I knew you to would get together!" She cheerfully exclaimed.

"Huh?" Harry was speechless.

"Your happy about this!" Ron frowned.

"You knew!" Draco and I scoffed together.

"Come on spill! When did you to get together?" She asked ignoring everyone else. 

"Errrm... uhhh... a week" I stuttered as I answered.

"Awwwwww! I ship it!" She smiled a big goofy grin.

"You what!?!?!" Harry and Ron where staring at her like she had grown a second head.

"Yeah from now on I'm calling you Dramione!" She chuckled. 

"GINNY" Ron fumed. He was extremely pissed off.

"What!" Her temper was beginning to build towards her brother.

"HOW CAN YOU BE ALRIGHT WITH... THAT!" Ron sneered and gestured at Draco and I. 

"There perfect for each other!" Ginny was struggling to keep her voice calm.

When the two Weasleys were mad at each other you did not want to be in close proximity. 

I shuffled closer to Draco and away from the two angry red heads.

He looked down at me with confusion in his eyes.

"Get ready to run." I whispered.

His eyes widened when he looked from me to Ginny and Ron then nodded. 

"SHE WAS SUPPOSED TO BE WITH ME!" Ron screamed. 

"LOOK AT THEM THERE HAPPY! AND ALL SUMMER YOU WERE DATING LAVENDER AND THEN WHEN HERMIONE FINDS SOMEONE ALL OF A SUDDEN YOU WANT HER!!!" Ginny lost it and screamed at Ron who looked taken aback by his sister's outburst.

Draco's hand tightened around my waist pulling me closer to him as we arived at the front gates. 

The carriage stopped just as Ron was about to retaliate against Ginny. 

Draco grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the carriage and we took off sprinting for the main hall. 

When we got there we were out of breath and panting.

"Have fun explaining our escape to them" he smirked. 

"Shut up" I teased playfully slapping his shoulder.

"At least I don't have to sit with them" he laughed as he made his way to the Slytherin table.

I sat down in the middle of the Gryffindor table. It was almost empty because not many students had arrived yet.

Ginny stormed into the great hall and sat down beside from me. 

"Can you believe them! There such crappy friends! You're happy they should be happy for you not like THAT! How dare they! Malfoy was only on the other side if the war because that's where his family was! Ron and Harry can't say they wouldn't have done the same if it came down to fighting against the people they love! There unbelievable! And Ron he can't just decide that you guys are better as friends and then when you get a boyfriend decide that he likes you again! He is such a hypocrite! I can't believe I'm related to him! UGHHHH!" 

I laughed. Leave it to Ginny to come up with a huge rant.

"We're good, right?" She asked looking into my eyes. 

Where we? We had I only become close friend over the summer and she had never met my parents. I guess she doesn't count as a reminder.

"Yeah of coarse" I smiled.

"I have a plan for this year. You have to do it with me!"

Ginny explained how she wanted this year to be a fresh start. New cloths, new look, new attitude, new everything.

I agreed knowing this was what I had wanted anyways.

It was still the middle of the day so Ginny and I made plans to go shopping and get everything we would need to start fresh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks soooooooo much for reading! Comment if you have any suggestions!


	4. -4-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shopping and looks

Ginny had been dragging her around to diffrent stores for hours!

She had tons of new clothes:

7 crop tops

3 hoodies

5 spaghetti staple tank tops that showed of to much cleavage for the old Hermione.

4 pairs of shorts

5 pairs of leggings 

1 pair of stilettos 

1 pair of knee high boots

"Okay Gin I'm exhausted" she said.

"Yeah me to. Let's go to bathroom and change into some of these cloths before heading back to Hogwarts." She said.

"Sure" 

It took a while to find a bathroom but when they did she changed into a two piece shirt. The first part was a white sleeveless, skin tight crop top with mesh around her neck. Then over top was a lose white tank top. It was sleeveless and the arms started at her shoulder and ended down at her hips. The front dipped down to almost her stomach showing the crop top underneath. 

Then she put on white fishnet leggings and a pair of shorts. 

And finished with a pair of black heels.

When she was done and stepped out of the stall Ginny was waiting wearing a matching shirt but black with a pair of skinny jeans. 

"Dam you look hot!" Ginny said.

She laughed.

"Thanks you to. Who you trying to impress?" She asked with a grin.

Ginny blushed almost the same color as her hair and mumbled a name under breath. 

"Sorry what?" Hermione teased.

"I said Blaise" 

Her jaw dropped.

"He asked me out when I went to the bathroom on the train. We are going out tomorrow." Ginny blushed even brighter. 

"GINNY'S GOT A BOYFRIEND!!!" She screamed in the empty bathroom.

"Shut up" she mumbled.

"You really like him don't you?" 

Ginny nodded.

"I'm glad you are getting over Harry." She smiled.

They had decided that they were better off as friends after the war. Ginny was heartbroken.

"Let's go! If we go now we can make an entrance at dinner." Ginny perked up.

"Let's go" she grabbed Ginny's hand and apparted back to Hogwarts.

Everyone was already in the great hall eating while Ginny and Hermione stood at the doors.

"Ready?" Ginny asked.

"As ready as I'm going to be" She said as she walked towards the doors.

She placed a hand on one door and Ginny put hers on the other.

"3" They started counting down.

"2"

"1"

They flung the doors open.

Everyone looked to see who was just coming in. 

She could see people's eyes widen as they walked in. 

She glanced over to Draco and watched his eyes trace up and down her body. 

They made there way over to the Gryffindor table and took a seat. They were a few seats down from Harry and Ron. Who moved down to sit across from them.

"What are you wearing?" Ron sneered. He was clearly still upset about what happened earlier.

"Clothes?" She gave him a cold glare. 

He just huffed and turned away.

She couldn't help but let a satisfied smirk worked it's way across her face.


	5. -5-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Party!
> 
> Dramione action!

Hermione and Draco still hadn't gotten a chance to discuss whatever was between them. It had been a week and a half since the... sleeping with Draco Malfoy incident.

She was pretty sure he forgot about her... or he lost interest. Neather thought was appealing.

Tonight the former Slytherins are hosting a party for all the seventh years at there shared common room.

To her surprise and delight any rivalry between the houses has been forgotten and everyone seemed to be getting along. 

Well almost everyone Ron still hasn't gotten over his stupid hatred for the Slytherins.

Ginny and Hermione were getting dressed for the party. They were at Ginny's dorm that she shared with Parvati and Luna. They would have gone to the head dorm but Draco would probably be there and she didn't want him to see her get ready.

Ginny was wearing a tight blue crop top and a pair of tights.

Hermione was wearing a lose black crop top that fell off one shoulder and a pair of black tights. Her hair was straitened and pulled into a side braid with some hair left out to frame her face.

After Ginny had finished her make-up they made there way down to the common room. 

The first thing they do is head straight for the bar. Ginny grabbed two glasses of firewisky and handed one to her. They quickly down them and grab a second.

Ginny then, much to her dismay dragged her over to where Harry, Ron and Seamus were talking.

She chuckled at Seamus's reaction to there out fits. His jaw dropped and you could practically see the drool dripping from the side of his mouth. 

Ron elbowed him and said "That's my sister your drooling over!" 

He quickly closed his mouth and tried to hide the blush crawling across his face.

Just then someone taped my on my shoulder. I spun around to come face to face with a boy. I didn't know his name bit I remember he was a Slytherin back when that mattered.

"Hey babe, you wanna dance?" He asked casually and confidently.

"No she does not!" Ron yelled from behind me. The boy only smirked at him than looked at me.

"Ronald Weasley! You do not know what I want! So you should mind your own dam business!" I turned back to the boy.

Maybe the alcohol had clouded her judgment but in that moment she couldn't think of a reason not to take him up on his offer.

"I would love to dance..." She trialed off in a silent question of what his name was.

"Shawn" he said before grabbing her arm and spinning her out to the dance floor.

"Hermione, right?" He asked as they began to dance.

"Yeah" I answered.

"You single?"

Good question! She didn't know. Where she and Draco going to be a pretend couple or a real couple or nothing? She didn't know! Was she single? If they were faking it were we exclusive?

"I don't know" She shrugged.

"That's not the answer I was expecting" he chuckled.

"Who is this mysterious guy that you may be dating? Is it Weasley?" He asked.

"Hell no!" 

"Oh really?"

"Yeah he is just a friend and a pain in the arse" She replied. She hadn't meant to say the last part out loud.

"Well in that case would you mind if I did this?" He asked as he pressed his lips against hers.

After we broke apart she said "I don't mind in the slightest" and pressed her lips back to his. Letting her tongue run over his bottom lip earning a groan from him.

Thaoughts of Draco slipping out of her head.

They made there way over to the stairs leading to the dorms and started climbing going to her room.

o0o

He pulled her shirt quickly over her head before pushing her back onto her bed and climbing on top of her, pinning her under him.

His hand grazed her revealed stomach and abdomen while his lips were locked on her's.

"Uhem!" A voice at the door to her room interrupted.

They split apart and turned there heads to see Draco standing in the door way. 

He was clearly drunk and slightly tipsy.

"What?" She asked glaring at him.

"I need to talk to you" he gestured towards Hermione.

"Ugh" She gently pushed Shaun off of her and sat up.

"What?" She asked again.

"Alone" he answered.

"Ugh" She turned to Shaun.

"Sorry. Maybe some other time". He quickly left the room and returned to the party.

"What?" She asked for the third time.

He stalked over to her and pushed her back down on the bed. He brought his lips along her jaw before stopping at her ear and whispering "what are we?"

She knew what he meant. He was asking what was between them after she had told her unwanted friend he was her boyfriend.

"I don't know" She answer her voice horse.

"Hmmm" He hummed before slamming his lips onto hers.

He quickly pulled away so that he could look her in the eyes.

"What do you want?" He asked as he slowly brought his lips on centimeters away from her's.

She couldn't think clearly with him being so close. And the alcohol in her system probably didn't help eather but what she said shocked even her.

"You" And with that she brought her lips up to meet his.

He was a much better kisser than Shaun.


	6. -6-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Are there ever any secrets at Hogwarts?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would have had this chapter up sooner but I some how deleted my back up and main copy so I had to rewrite it. Ugh!

Beep! Beep! Beep!

The alarm clock in Hermione's room went off.

"Ugh." She groaned and slapped the button on the top silencing the stupid contraption.

Just then there was movement in the bed beside her and an arm snaked around her waist pulling her back down and against his naked chest.

"We have to stop meeting like this" She looked up into his silver orbs.

"Awww now where's the fun in that?" He chuckled.

"I know something fun we could do" she said seductively.

"Oh and what might that be?" He asked wiggling his eyebrows.

"Oh I don't know if you'd be up for it" She dragged her hand up his abdomen and traced designs on his muscular chest.

She had to admit Draco Malfoy was hot.

"Try me." He said rolling over so that he was on top of her.

She giggled and wrapped one leg around his waist bring him down so that she could press her lips against his.

o0o

That morning they had discussed what "they" were.

They had decided that they were going to be a couple. But they were going to keep it on the low. 

Harry, Ginny and Ron already knew but she had a feeling they wouldn't go advertising it so it was a semi well kept secret.

Together they walked down the hall towards the Great Hall. 

Before they opened the door Draco looked up and down the hall before pressing his lips to hers. 

The kiss was full of passion and lust both partys trying to portray how much the needed each other.

He backed them up until her back was pressed flush against a stone wall.

His tongue ran across her lips and nipped at her bottom one asking for entrance.

She opened her mouth wide allowing his tongue to slither into her mouth. 

Her hands ran through his platinum blond hair while his where at her waist.

"Jump" he said into the kiss his words being swallowed by her mouth.

She did as she was told and jumped, wrapping her legs around his waist while he pressed her harder into the wall to keep her from slipping.

When they finally had to break for air they were panting and grinning at each other.

"We should be getting in there before breakfast is over" she said pointing at the door to the Great Hall.

"It's a miracle no one came down this hallway in the past five minutes" he sighed.

"Oh yeah."

"Oh but someone did." I voice from behind them laughed.

They spun and to there surprise there stood none other than Draco's best friend Blaise Zabini.

Before eather of them had time to think Blaise ran for the doors, throughing them open and yelling into the quiet hall 

"MALFOY AND GRANGER ARE TOGETHER!... AND SNOGGING IN THE HALL!" With that Blaise turned and grabed each of there arms pulling them in.

Everyone in the great hall looked from Draco to Hermione and then back to Draco.

"FINALLY" Ginny jumped up from her seat throughing her hands in the air.

Everyone turned there attention to the standing red head. 

"Ginny! You know as well as I do that she was supposed to be with me!" Ron growled loud enough that everyone heard.

"Won Won! You said you loved me!" Lavender sobbed.

"Oh shut it and stop stealing the spotlight!" Ginny scorned.

Nobody knew where to look. Did they look at the new couple? The angry red head? The happy red head? Or the sobbing Lavender?

Draco and Hermione used the distraction to sit down. She sat beside Ginny while Draco went to sit with his friends.

"Where were you last night?" Asked Ginny she knew Hermione was never usually late. A look of realization crossed her face. 

"Did you and Malfoy... you know?" She asked wiggling her eyebrows.

"No!... Maybe... fine yes!" She said her face heating up.

"Awwww you two are to cute!"

She blushed a deeper shade of red.

"Dramione forever!" Ginny said loud enough that the people around them gave them a funny look.

"Shhhh Gin not so loud!" She hissed.

"Oh Pish-Posh! They don't understand anyways."

"It doesn't take a genius figure it out!"

"And I suppose you just the genius that would say that" Ginny smirked.

She tried to suppress a laugh but failed terribly.

I guess there were no secrets at Hogwarts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I don't usually write smut so comment if you want less details, more details or if it's the way y'all like it.
> 
> Thanks so much for reading!


	7. -7-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Consequences!

Hermione rolled over to face the clock on her dest beside her bed. The clock read...

11: 13

Oh well she was already missing class so why not just skip today?

She got up and suddenly felt the overwhelming urge to hurle her guts out so she ran into the bathroom her and Draco shared and started puking.

Draco who had over slept was awakened by the sound of someone puking in the bathroom down the hall.

"Hermione?" He asked cautiously walking towards the bathroom.

He reached the bathroom door to see Hermione sitting on the edge of the bathtub looking horrible.

"Hey are you okay?" He asked walking towards her and sitting beside her.

"Yeah I guess I'm just comming down with the flu" she said slumping her shoulders.

"Do you feel like eating? We can just stay here or I could get you a piece of toast?" He asked concern lacing his voice

"No, I'm okay" she said getting to her feet.

"I think I'm going to lay down for a bit. I'll see you later" she said kissing him on the cheek and walking back to her room.

o0o

Hermione had napped the morning away and now she was heading down to the Great Hall for lunch.

When she entered Ginny waved her over to the Gryffindor table.

"So where were you this morning?" Harry asked worry in his voice.

"Oh I wasn't feeling to well but I'm okay now." She smiled.

"Is there anything I can do?" Ron shuffled down the bench and placed his hand on her thigh.

Ron had far from given up hope that Hermione would come back to him.

"No I'm okay honestly!" She said chuckling at the expression Ginny had on her face... Pure disgust as her brothers hand slid under Hermiones skirt. 

She quickly shifted so that Ron's hand fell off ther thigh.

"Sooooo...." Ginny said walking over to her side of the table and squeezing her way between Hermione and Ron. Witch was to easy task as Ron seemed bolted in place.

"Hermione are you planning on going to the Quidditch match tomorrow?" Ginny asked acting oblivious to Ron's scowl.

The match tomorrow was Slytherin vs Ravenclaw. Everyone knew that Slytherin was going to win because they had a) been on a winning streak and b) Ravenclaw's top seeker was in the hospital wing with a chipped collar bone.

"Yeah..." She felt the need to hurle again so she quickly ran to the nearest bathroom Ginny close on her tail asking if everything was alright.

She then proceeded to hold her hair back for the next ten minutes while she puked the little bit of food she had managed to get down back up.

"Do you think you may be... ummm... pregnant?" She clearly didn't want to spring the idea on her.

NO! There was no way! She hadn't slept with any... OH GOD!!!

"FUCK!" She yelled. Ginny looked taken aback and took her outburst as a sign that there was a chance.

"Who?" She asked looking at her with curiosity visible in her eyes.

"Who do you think?... Draco" She mumbled.

She smiled to herself.

"When?"

"The night of the party" Her voice sounded small in her ears.

"Well check!" She said pushing her into a stall.

She remembed how in Charms they had learned a pregnancy test spell that was pretty straight forward. Pretty much you waved you wand over your stomach and if it glowed purple you weren't pregnant and if it was green you were.

She waved her wand and waited for a colour to show its self. 

After about 30 seconds a green light eliminated the stall.

Ginny must have seen the light because she gasped.

Fuck! She was pregnant! With Draco Malfoy's baby!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I think I am going to only have a few more chapters in this story so if you have anything that you would want to happen in the ending chapters let me know because I am running low on ideas. 
> 
> Thanks!


	8. -8-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Telling Draco!

What if he hated her? What if he wants her to get rid if it? What if he hates it after all it would be a half blood! Oh god! She was so stupid!

She had left the stall and was now sitting on the floor of the girls bathroom. Ginny was beside her trying to calm her down as she cried hysterically.

Yes she wasn't doing good job preparing for her future but she hadn't expected her future to be derailed by being a teen mom!

"When are you going to tell him?" Ginny asked.

"How about never?"

"No, he has as much a right to know as you. After all it takes two to tango." She winked making her giggle.

"You're right" She sighed. 

"I'll tell him tonight" She said trying to sound confident but failing miserably.

"If he hated her or it then she could always run away to the muggle world" She thought to herself.

"Okay, good." Ginny said and began to fix her friends make-up which had become a mass of smeared mascara and foundation.

o0o

"Tell him!" Ginny had been badgering her to tell Dra... No she was not starting that again! He. Is.  
M-A-L-F-O-Y... for now.

"Shut up" She chided herself.

"I'm not going to tell him in the middle of the Great Hall with all the other students around." 

"Tell who what?" Ron barged into there conversation. 

He sat down beside her and tried to drape his arm over her shoulder. Ginny who was sitting on her other side slapped it away.

"None of your business so bugger off". She said without even blinking at her brother.

"Fine! Sorry!" He said holding his arms up in surrender.

Before he left he leaned down so that his lips brushed her ear and said "If you can't sleep you know where to find me" he quickly kissed her earlobe before getting up and walking back over to Harry.

"UGH my stupid brother he's such a...Oh! There he goes he's leaving... alone. Go talk to him. NOW!" She said pushing her up from her seat at the Gryffindor table.

She walked out of the Great Hall just in time to see Draco turn the corner to a dead end hallway.

She quickly scurried around the corner and saw Draco leaning against the wall staring at her.

"What do you want?" He asked his voice dripping with venom. What stick does he have stuck up his arse?

"I want to talk to you" 

"About what?" 

"Well... ummm... you see..." She stumbled over her words.

"What? You don't need us to date or whatever that was in the carriage because you are in 'love' with the Weasel?"

"No!" She almost gagged at the thought of what Ron had meant back in the Great Hall.

"You to seemed awfully close at dinner" He scoffed.

"Are you jealous?" She asked. She could feel the smirk crawling across her face.

"No, I'm just saying I didn't see you push him away. It was Red who slapped him off. If you want to be with him then fine by me!" he pushed himself off the wall and started walking away.

"Wait!" She called after him.

"Why?" He answer talking over his left shoulder. He walked farther away. He had almost reached the end of the corridor when she called.

"Because I'm pregnant you idiot!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be some Blinny action in the next chapter! And of coarse lots of Dramione!


	9. -9-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything will be fine.

What!" He spun around and started jogging back to her.

"You heard me" She said. She could feel her face heating up. She probably looked like a tomato.

"But... you... how... is it mine?" His voice was raw and husky and she had to admit it kinda turned her on. 

"Yeah" She looked up into his silver eyes trying to decipher how he was feeling. She couldn't tell. His eyes were a hurricane of shock, sorrow, joy, disbelief and... relief?

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"What how many people do you think I slept with?" She crossed her arms across her chest not liking what he was implying.

Her thaughts were running wild. 

"Oh god! My mom is going to kill me!" He drooped his head into his hands.

It was common knowledge that Dra... Malfoy's father was in Azkaban serving a life sentence.

What if he hated her? What if he wanted her to get rid of it? Did they even have abortion in the wizarding world? Would he blame her? 

"Fuck what he thinks this is my kid! Yes this was earlier than she had expected to start a family but who the fuck cares! I will love this kid and make sure that it has everything it needs." She thaought to herself.

She felt his hand turn her head to look into his eyes. She hadn't even realized her gaze had traveled to the ground.

"What are we going to do?" He asked solemnly.

"I don't know" She whispered.

"I didn't think I would be a father so early in life" He admitted.

He seemed to be talking this easier than she thought he would.

"You mean you want to keep it?" She asked excited. 

She could never abort the baby. It wasn't it's fault it was created and it shouldn't have to pay for her and Draco's mistakes. Plus she had already decided that she was keeping it.

Would Dra... 

Oh fuck this! He's Draco now! She didn't seem to be able to call him Malfoy anyway!

Anyways would he want to be part of there lives?

"Of coarse I want to keep it it's a living thing!... How on earth would you get rid of it? That just seems wrong. And no Malfoy child is going up for adoption!" He crossed his arms defensively.

"Its a muggle thing that sometimes people do. It kills the child in the early stages of the pregnancy." She explained.

"That's barbaric!" His eyes widened in disbelief.

"I know" 

"So we are keeping it?" He eyed me wearily. He was clearly wored she was thinking about doing... what ever she had called the thing.

"Of coarse! But what do we do now?"

He fell silent for a while clearly thinking things through.

"I know a spell that I can use to..." I gestured to my stomach. That would be growing in the months to come. "Hide the bump latter" She finished.

"Okay we will deal with one thing at a time. And no getting feeled up by other guys!" 

"Oh so you were jealous! And that goes for you to. No kissing other girls."

"Plus I have a plan for Ron and his... roaming hands" She smirked.  
  
"Deal" He said holding out his hand.

I shook it before turning to go back to the common room for the seventh years.

Before she walked out of his line if view she turned around and said "Per our deal I guess I won't be able to take Ron up on his invitation to join him if I couldn't sleep" She smirked as he answered.

"Ya think!" He scoffed.

"Don't worry I wouldn't have gone anyways." She laughed and walked back to him.

"Because I love you to much" She placed her lips over his.

Fireworks exploded in her head as he pushed her against the stone wall. The cold of the stone creeping through the back of her shirt.

He pulled away before saying...

"What are going to tell my mother?" He leaned his forehead against hers.

"Do you think she'll hate me? You know because I'm a..." She trailed of thinking about the barbaric word that had taunted her for years.

Mudblood.

"A muggle-born?" He finished for her.

"Yeah" She shook her head.

"No, she never really cared about blood... but she will be disappointed in me for getting a girl pregnant at 18" He said with a sigh.

Before the conversation took a depressing turn she pressed her lips to Draco's in line final goodbye kiss before pulling away and beginning to walk towards the Gryffindor common room.

"I love you to" He called after she had taken a few steps away from him.

She spun around and pulled him into a hug. He spun her around before setting her down. She jumped up on her tip-toes and pressed her lips to his once more.

Well that went better than expected. Draco was going to help her and he wanted to keep the baby. They would still have to talk about where the kid would live. If they would live together. Where would she give birth? Would they have to tell the school? What would they do with the kid after it was born? They would still be at school. There were so many questions that needed answering! It was exhausting!

But in that moment when her lips were pressed against his she knew everything would work out fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to jacpin2002 for all the terrific ideas!


	10. -10-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the sceem begins!

"MIONE!!!" Ginny screeched as the portrait door to the head dorm flew open.

She was immediately regretting telling her the password.

Neather Draco or Hermione cared what state Ginny found them in. So when she came barreling into there common room and found Hermione straddling Draco's waist on the couch with her hand tangles into his platinum blond hair, and Droco with one hand wrapped around her waist pulling her into his chest and the other under her skirt, they brushed it off.

"Siriusly Gin! Now?" Hermione asked untangling herself from Draco who was smirking at the stunned female Weasley. 

After Ginny had gotten over her initial shock she grabbed Hermione's hand and started pulling her towards her room which was marked by the scarlet door with the golden initials H.G.

Before she could be dragged to far Draco grabed Hermione's other hand and twirled her back into his arms gently brushing his lips across hers before letting go.

This did not satisfy the the brunette for she jumped up wrapping her arms around his neck and slamming her lips onto his.

He kissed her back reflecting all the passion she was sending his way.

"Yo! I'm right here!" Ginny interrupted electing a groan from them both.

With one final peck on Draco's lips she turned and alowed Ginny to pull her away and into her room.

Her room consisted of a bed with a red and gold quilt, a desk that was shockingly empty and a wardrobe full of all the things she had baught with Ginny on there shopping spree.

After Ginny had shut the door she turned to the older girl and started talking a mile a minute.

"We really need to have a signal because I dont want to walk in on you to... in the act"

"Or you know you could just knock?" She asked the sarcasm dripping in her voice.

"Pish-Posh! Anyways here!" Ginny said shoving an open book into her hands.

The book was open to a charm labeled...

How to hide a baby bump

It was a relatively easy charm that would come in handy in the comming monthes.

She looked up at Ginny arching her eyebrow.

"You think I look fat?" She gave her friend a look of hurt.

"Well... not yet but its comming and I didn't know if you wanted people to know!" Ginny said defensively.

"Yeah yeah I get it. And you right I dont want people to know so this will come in handy" She said waving the book in the air.

"What are friends for!" The red head sing-songed 

Ginny gasped as the only green thing in Hermione's mostly red room caught her attention.

"What is this!" Ginny said picking up the green shirt that was balled in the corner of the room.

"Uhhhh... Draco's shirt?" She said trying not to laugh at the way Ginny was looking at like she had found the portal to Narnia.

"I know that! I'm not that daft. But what is it doing in here?" She said giving her friend a smirk that could almost rival Draco's, almost.

Hermione blushed.

"It was left here last night when Draco and I..." She was cut off.

"Ewww! I don't want to know the details!" Ginny screamed. Thank goodness the silencing charm on the room from the night before was still intact.

"New subject!... So I take it you told Draco the news?" 

"Yes, he knows"

"And by what I saw when I walked in I take it he took the news well?"

"Better than I thaught he would" She agreed.

"You know I am expecting to be godmother, right?"

"I would dream of having anyone else" She laughed at the skeptical look the youngest Weasley was giving her.

"Good because I did not save you from my moron brother to have my future God child intrusted to someone like Lavender!" She huffed.

"Speaking of your brother can you do me a favor?" She asked with an evil smirk crawling acros her lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


	11. -11-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revenge!

Ron's P.O.V

"Get up!" Harry's face was staring down at him the moment his eyes opened.

"Wha... huh?" His mind was spinning. Before he had time to think Harry was hauling him up and dragging him out the door.

Harry was running a few feet ahead of him and turned abruptly down a corridor. 

"Where are we going!" Ron called turning the corner after Harry.

He stopped stunned.

"What are you waiting for you daft twit get a move on!" Harry had vanished and now it was Ginny running a few feet ahead of him. 

"Where's Harry?" He asked feeling slightly more stupid than usual.

"What do you mean? Harry he's sleeping!" Ginny gave him a funny look.

What did she mean he was sleeping? He had been here just a second ago, right?

"Come on!" Ginny called as she took a sharp right turn.

"Won-Won!!!" Lavender screamed as he turned the corner. She ran into him wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him into a kiss.

Ginny was gone. She seemed to have vanished just like Harry had.

What was going on?

"Oh Won-Won! I love you so much!" She giggled as she hugged him tighter.

"Yeah you to" He said still dazed and confused about what was happening.

"How could you!" Some one called from behind him. 

He turned to see Hermione standing a few feet away.

"Hermione?" His tone was confused.

"You kissed me during the war and then didn't take to me all summer! Then I found out that you were with her!" She spat and pointed to where Lavender was standing.

"Wait! I don't love her!" He said stepping away from Lavender.

He heard a soft sob from Lavender. He didn't mean to make her cry. 

"How dare you! You lying little worm!" Lavender fummed.

He turned to look back to Lavender but she had vanished just like Harry and Ginny.

He looked back to Hermione just in time to see her turn the corner.

He ran after her turning the corner she had only moments ago.

The scene in front of him shocked him but the shock was soon replaced by anger.

There standing in front of him was Hermione and Draco.

He had his arms wrapped around her waist holding her to his chest while her arm were around his neck, her fingers entwined with his blond hair. There lips were locked in a passionate kiss.

"Get away from him!" He shouted at the brunette witch in front of him.

"Why?" She said breaking the kiss and stepping between him and Draco.

"He's the enemy!" His voice was dripping with venom.

"Not anymore." She said taking that bond ferrets hand.

"I love him" Hermione smiled up at Draco.

"I said get away" He says furious.

"He's the one for me" She popped up on her tip-toes and placed a kiss on his cheek. 

"And Weasel" Draco started stepping towards him.

"Stay away from my witch" the blond gestured towards Hermione.

His witch! 

"If I hear you've been feeling up my girlfriend we'll have to see how much you like being barried six feet in the dirt" With that Draco spun on his heal and walked back to Hermione and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I will always protect my family" He placed his hand over Hermione's stomach.

No! No she couldn't be! She wasn't supposed...

It went black.

Ginny's P.O.V

It was a genius plan she must admit.

It was also very awkward.

She was happy to help Hermione out but it was still wierd to be so close to Harry. After they had decided to be friends they hadn't talked much or at all and all of a sudden she had to be pressed up against him.

She could feel the rise and fall of his chest as they pressed against the wall under his invisibility cloak. Watching Ron walk by.

It was clear he felt wierd about it to because he kept fidgeting with his hands.

Smack!

She slapped his hands down. It was getting annoying!

He gave her a shocked look.

"Its annoying" She whispered.

"Sorry" 

Lavender gave the signal and she dashed out from under the cloak and around the corner. She passed Hermione as she got in place to do her part of the plan.

She tucked herself behind a pillar, gave Draco a wave and waited for Hermione to walk by.

It wasn't a long wait because in thirty seconds she walked by Ron on her heels.

I waited and watched as Draco and Hermione played there parts and I could see Ron's face readen when Draco placed his hand on Hermione's stomach.

Good thing Harry and Lavender had gone off to "hangout"

Hangout my ass. We all know what there doing.

Hermione gave her the signal to put Ron to sleep.

She stepped out from behind the collum and cast the spell it hit him square in the back and he dropped to the ground.

Hermione's P.O.V

With the help of the invisibility cloak and Harry who had been happy to help we had managed to create a nightmare for dear Ron.

Ginny blew me an air kiss from where she stood behind Ron's fallen form. She had cast a exhaustion charm to cause Ron to fall into a deep slumber. 

We would move Ron back to his dorm and pretend none of this had happened. And for all he'll know this will be a dream.

Lavender had been pleased to get back at Ron for playing with her feelings. Her and Harry were no where to be seen. 

According to Ginny Harry and Lavender had left after he used the cloak to hide her from Ron. Which meant they didn't know about the pregnancy.

A weight was lifted of her shoulders at the thaught of not having to explain to them.

The war had changed Lavender. She seemed to gain a value of life and had apologized for her previous behavior. We had become pretty good friends and it was clear she had a crush on Harry.

Ginny and Hermione both knew of the sexual tension between them. It had been there for a while now and to be honest they made a cute couple.

Draco lifted Ron's arm over his shoulder and started hauling him back to his dorm.

o0o 

Once Ron was back in bed and Harry was back from his little adventure with Lavender. Ginny and Hermione said goodnight, She thanked her for her help in her little scheme.

Draco and Hermione made it back to the head dorms.

She collapsed on the couch.

She was going to need to take a look at that spell for hiding the bump. She was starting to show.

Draco sat down beside her and pulled her into his lap.

"Are you sure you don't belong in Slytherin because that was evil." He smirked.

"Thank you for helping out." She smiled at him.

"Anything for my two favorite people" He said letting his hand rest over her small baby bump. 

She looked into his eyes and where she once saw hatred and disgust she now only saw love.

This made her smile. Knowing that someone so cruel could change so much.

"I love you" She whispered as she curled up into his arms.

"I love you to" He smiled down at her.

Ron's P.O.V

Light streamed in through the opening in the curtains.

"Ughhhhh" He groaned, sitting up.

Wait... he was in his bed? He had been in the hall...

He replayed the night's events.

How did people disappear?

Was it all a dream?

It seemed so real!

He looked over to the other bed in the dorm and saw Harry asleep in his normal morning position (sheets and pillows on the ground and him hanging half off the mattress).

Was she really going to have that blond ferret's baby?

No she couldn't be pregnant. And people can't disappear!

It was just a dream! 

Yeah.

Just a dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is only going to be 2 or 3 more chapters of this story so comment if you guys want another Dramione story or if theres a diffrent ship that's got ya attention.


	12. -12-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to tell the truth

Hermione's P.O.V 

It had been a few days since we got revenge on Ron and they were now a few months into the school year. 

Hermione was starting to show so she had started using the charm that Ginny had found about hiding the baby bump. 

Ron had been avoiding her since the incident but everyone was pretty sure he thought it had been a dream and he had made no effort to ask about it. Little did she know he had been watching her.

She was pleased that her plan had working in her favor and didn't seem to have to deal with Ron... until now.

"Wait!" Ron called after her as he ran down the hallway to catch up.

"What?" She spun on her heels to face him. She noticed how he brushed off the edge she was sure he could hear in her voice.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah?" She was confused about what he was doing.

"Okay you just don't seem like yourself" He said. 

"Well I'm fine" 

"Hermione can we talk?"

"Look Ron, I have to meet Draco in twenty minutes" She said. It was true she was meeting Draco for there ultrasound. Today they would find out if it was a girl or a boy.

"It won't take long!" He seemed desperate.

"Fine but I have to go in twenty minutes" She said firmly.

"Thank you" He sighed.

Ron pulled Hermione off to the side of the hallway so they wouldn't be in the way of the other students.

"Look, I know I didn't make the best first impression on yours and Draco's relationship but I've seen how happy he makes you. All I want is for you to have a great life and be happy and if he makes you happy then I'm happy for you" She could tell that he was slightly uncomfortable with the situation.

"And I know you have been trying to shut Harry and I off after what happened to your parents. Hermione we're here for you and we're worried about you. You have been out bestfriend since first year! And to be honest we both know Harry and I would have died in the war if it wasn't for you. So please Hermione I understand if you dont want to talk to me because I have been a right arse but dont shut Harry out he's worried." Ron concluded with a deep inhale of breath.

She could feel the tears welling in her eyes and she was beyond happy that Ron could put away his felling for her and want her to be happy.

Before she could think about it she threw her arms around his neck and pulled him into a bone crushing hug.

"I'm so glad you approve of Draco and I even though I didn't care if you did or didn't. And I'm sorry for shutting you guys off." She could feel the tears stream down her cheeks.

Dam hormones!

"Hermione is everything alright?" Ron asked noticing her tears.

"Everything's fine but theres somthing I have to tell you all. Can you gather Harry, Lavender, Blaise and Ginny. And meet me in the library?" She asked.

"Uhhhh sure?" He was clearly confused about what was happening.

"Thank you!" With that she turned to go find Draco.

It was time to tell there friends.

♡♡♡

"Are you sure about this?" Draco asked leaning down to look into her eyes.

"Yes it's time" She said confidently.

"Okay" He gazed down at her and she could feel herself melt.

She jumped up and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down so she could press her lips against his.

He smirked into the kiss and said...

"I love you" his worlds were barely auditable as there tongues fought for dominance.

It was a fair fight.

His cunningness and will to not fight fair v.s her courage and hate for losing.

When they broke apart they heard the door to the library open and everyone enter.

Everyone took a seet. Harry and Lavender beside each other while Ginny and Blaise sat together. Ron sat at the end and glared at Blaise.

"What's that about?" Draco gestured to Ron and the death glare currently pointed at his best friend.

"Oh. He found those two" Lavender gestured to Blaise and Ginny "snogging in the broom closet on the third floor" She giggled.

Ginny's cheeks flamed while Blaise just smirked.

"Okay then..." Draco stuttered giving his friend a look clearly saying it's-about-time.

"Okay so what did you want to tell us?" Harry asked eyeing Hermione and Draco's entwined fingers.

"Okay well..." she started. She felt Draco squeeze her hand reassuringly.

"I'm... uhhh...ummm" She started to mumble.

"Oh for the love if Merlin! She pregnant!" Ginny blurted.

Everyone who didn't already know's jaws dropped, Hermione dropped her head into her hands and Draco glared at Ginny while wrapping his arm around Hermione.

Harry was the first to speak.

"Is it true?" He looked directly at her.

Hermione slowly nodded her head.

There was silence for a few seconds before Ron jumped up and yelled.

"I'M PHYSIC!"

Only Ginny, Hermione and Draco knew what he was refuting to.

In his dream Draco had practically enounced that she was pregnant.

Lavender jumped up and ran around the table to hug Hermione saying...

"Congratulations!"

Blaise was up patting Draco on the back when Ginny turned to Draco and said.

"If you hurt her or my soon to be god child I will hunt you to the ends of the earth and kill you. But it will be a slow death so that you endure as much pain as possible before you die." It wasn't the threat that scared Draco it was the way she said it so calmly almost like it was a promise.

"She's not joking man" Blaise warned.

Harry was the last to speak or even move and everyone was watching him.

"Hermione are you happy?" His voice was calm and firm.

She nodded grinning at him. She knew what was going to happen next.

Just like that a grin of his own spread across his face. He pulled her into a brotherly hug.

"So what's the gender?" Lavender asked.

"We don't know yet we have an appointment for... shit!" Draco swore.

"Hermione we gotta go we have 5 minutes!" He said eyeing the brunette witch. His witch.

"Fuck! We're late!" She cried.

She and Draco tried to appart but were soon stopped when everyone yelled...

"We're coming to!" 

With a smile they all hold hands and apart to S.T Mingo's hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I lied there are going to be 2 more chapters following this one. I was going to make at all one chapter and then the final chapter but I would rather not have a 2000 word chapter so... yeah. Anyways thank you all for reading!


	13. -13-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More news!

The silence encased the room. Had the nurse said what she thought she said?

This... what? Uhhhhh.

"Ummmm Ms?" The nurse asked.

Shockingly Draco had kept silent through it all.

Did he hear what she said? Was he as shocked as me? Was he having secound thaoughts?

Her mind was spiraling out of control! She had just wrapped her head around being pregnant but n...

Draco cut her thaoughts short when he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a hug.

It was slightly awkward considering she was sitting on the bed in the room and he was standing beside her.

"I'll give you to a moment" The nurse said opening the door and stepping out if the room leaving me and Draco to understand what she had told them.

She leaned forward so that Draco could sit behind her.

She rested her head against his chest while his arms encased her waist in a protective manner.

"What do we do?" She could hear the worry in her voice.

"Well money's not a problem" He stated.

True the Malfoy's were rich. A facr that he had made sure she knew in there younger years at Hogwarts.

"You know what?" Her voice broke the silence again.

She turned around to face him.

His silver eyes stared into her brown ones.

"We can do this. We have faught a war for Pete's sake! Yes we are a little younger than I would have preferred but even this won't be as bad as facing Voldemort!"

I fire was burning in her eyes. She was content to do this and it would be fine. She loved Draco and together they could deal with this. And she knew that her love would only grow.

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a tight embrace.

She pulled away to place her hands on eather side of his face and bring his face down to hers.

"We can do this?" His voice sounded unsure but like he was getting farther in board by the minute.

"We can do this" Her voice was soft and confident.

And with that she saw the confidence on Draco's face grow until she could tell he believed her.

She placed her lips gently against his. It wasn't like most of there other kisses, this one was special. There was no rush they moved slow while she wrapped her arms around his neck demolishing the space that was left between them.

"We should probably tell the others they may be getting worried" She said as they broke apart.

"Yeah, yeah" Was all he said before they got up and made there way over to the door.

The door opened to reveal a white waiting room where there friend waited.

When they saw Hermione and Draco they all stood up and looked at them expectantly. 

"It's a boy!" Hermiow exclaimed.

They all smiled but before they could say anything further they were cut off by Draco.

"Times 2!" He finished.

The were all shocked. Did that mean...

"We're having twins!" She said plastering a smile to her face.

It took everyone by surprise. After all they had just found out an hour ago that she was pregnant.

It didn't take long for the shock to wear off and before they knew it everyone was hugging the soon to be parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am once again extending this story there will be 15 chapters plus and epilogue because there is one other part that I want to add to this story but think it would do better in it's own chapter.


	14. -14-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YES

Tap! Tap! Tap!

What the fuck! It's 4 am in the fucking morning! Shut up you stupid owl!

Of coarse despite her constant plea the owl didn't seem to get the message to leave her alone!

She finally accepted that the owl wasn't going anywhere anytime soon so she dragged herself out of bed and over to the windowsill.

There sitting rather impatiently was the owl / the cause of her morning distress.

She quickly unhooked the letter and gave the owl I quick per before turning around and heading back to her beloved bed.

She crawled back under the covers and pulled them over her head before opening the rectangular envelope that housed the letter.

Who would be sending a letter at 4 am in the morning! She silently cursed the sender.

When she had finally managed to get the envelope open she had to strain her eyes to read what was written.

Dear Hermione,

I know it is early but I had to go out to do some errands.  
I know today the Slytherins and Gryffindors don't have any classes together so we won't be able to see each other till dinner and I would like to formally request that you take a walk we me afterwards.  
I hope you are well.

With love Draco

Almost simultaneously to when she realized who the letter was from she felt the rage leave her body as she snuggled deeper into her bed. She wrapped her arms around her pillow and went back to sleep thinking about what Draco could have in store.

♡♡♡

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock.

She could practically hear the secound ticking by.

Slughorn was explaining the diffrent uses a bogart could have on a potion.

Did she already know this?

If coarse she did she was THE Hermione Granger!

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock.

That was it.

She was going to DIE in this class!

Good bye world! I leave all of my belongings to none other than Draco Mal...

"Okay class read chapters 5-7 tonight and be ready to write a quiz Friday" Slughorn called dismissing the room.

Hermione was the first out of the class and was practically running for the Great Hall.

She arrived just as the last Slytherin entered.

Dam! She had wanted to catch Draco before dinner to ask what he had planned.

"It's about time you showed" a voice from behind her called.

She spun around to find none other than Draco leaning against the wall behind her. She must have run past him in her hurry to find him.

She couldn't help but smile at the way he had his hair stilled.

She never liked the slicked back style he had as a child. She loved when he would just leave it the way it settled in the mornings.

He must have none what she was thinking because he ran a hand through his platinum blond hair almost embarrassed to be seen without it properly styled.

She ran up and slapped his hand out of the way before he could wreck the perfect way his hair settled.

"I don't know why you like it like this" He said gesturing to his hair.

"You don't have to know why you just have to know" She said smirking at him.

"Oh my Merlin! She's got it! She's learned how to smirk!" He fake gasped.

"Well looks like I've been hanging out with you to long. Anyways what's this walk you wanted to take about" she asked.

"You'll have to find out" He smiled before taking her hand and leading her to s wall at the far end of the hall.

When they stopped in front of a portrait of... Fred Weasley?

"A if it isn't the love birds! I must say I was hurt to have to learn of you two through the rumor mill" He sighed.

"Awwww Freddy you know even if you were out here I still wouldn't have told you" Hermione laughed.

"You wound me really" He started to laugh.

The portrait swong open to reveal a hidden passage.

"Be responsible! We don't want any mini Draco's running around. One is quite enough." Fred laughed.

"Oh it to late for that!" Draco called over his shoulder as they made there way deeper into the passage.

They heard Fred coughing as the portrait swong closed. 

Clearly the 'rumor mill' Fred had referred to didn't know everything.

It was only a short walk in the damp tunnel until they came to a hatch in the roof.

Draco climbed up first and opened it climbing out and giving Hermione his hand to help her out.

What awaited her on the other side of the hatch brought tears to her eyes.

They were in a clearing in a forest. Illuminating the small space was a bunch of firefly and sitting in the middle was a red and white checkered blanket with a brown wicker basket in the center. 

It was buetiful.

She turned back to Draco but instead of having to look up at him she had to look... down?

While she had been taking in the scene in front of her he had knelt down on one knee and pulled out a small box.

"Hermione Jean Granger" He started.

She felt the tears well in her eyes.

"I have known for a while now that you were the one for me. But a wasn't put in Gryffindor for a reason so it took me a while to get the nerve to ask." This made her smile.

"I love you and I dont want to be with anyone else as long as I live. Will you marry me?"

She could tell he was putting on a facade of cool and calm while on the inside he was extremely nervous.

"Yes" She was overjoyed.

Yes she was young to be getting married but wasn't she also young to be having a kid?

He took her left hand and slid the buetiful white gold ring onto her finger before standing up and pulling her into him.

He placed his lips onto hers. The kiss was full of passion and lust.

He ran his tongue along her bottom lip asking for entrance. Which she gladly allowed.

His tongue explored her mouth and she could stop a moan from escaping he lips.

How had they come so far 8 years ago they were calling each other names not bothering to consider if the other had feelings but now they were engaged to be married and expecting there first and second child.

My how the tables have turned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is going to be one final chapter comming after this!


	15. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end

-5 months latter-

"YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!" She screamed through the pain.

Who the hell's great idea was it to make labor so fucking painful! It's not bad enough to be fat for months!

And thank you so much Draco Malfoy! 

And to top it off he was LATE!!! 

Who the hell is late for there fiance giving birth!

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I got here as soon as I could." He was clearly extremely freaked out. She had a real temper when she was pissed.

"YOU WHERE WHAT FIXING YOU DAM HAIR WHILE I WAS STARTING LABOR WITH YOUR CHILDREN!" She screamed.

She was exicited to have children but not so found of the whole "labor" thing.

"Okay honey we are going to begin" a nice elderly nurse said.

♡♡♡

"Scorpius" Draco whispered as he looked down at the small child in his arms.

The baby in his arms had a small tuff of platinum blond hair while the one in Hemiones arms had brown like her own.

They were clearly fraternal twins.

Scorpius had cool gray eyes and looked like what Hermione thaught Draco would have looked like when he was a child. Where as the other boy was the spitting image of Hermione (if she was a boy).

"Orion" Hermione smiled down at the small bundle in her arms.

Both were named after constellation, keeping to the Malfoy tradition.

She was going to love these kids with all of her heart.

-3 months later-

Don't trip. Don't trip. Don't trip.

She repeated the mantra over and over until she saw him and all other thoughts vanished from her mind.

There at the end of the isle standing at the altar was none other than her child hood nemesis turned soulmate. He looked awestruck as he saw Hermione begin to walk down the aisle. 

Harry was on her right while Ron was on her left. After her parents death she couldn't think of anyone other than her life long friends to walk her down the aisle.

When there eyes met she could feel the butterflys that had been plaguing her stomach fly away.

Before she knew it she was standing at the altar while Harry and Ron move so Draco can take her hand.

Before they approached the minister. She heard Harry whisper to Draco...

"You hurt her, you die." 

Harry and Ron gave Draco the stink eye while he smirked back.

They stopped a few feet from the minister and turn to each other taking each others hands.

"Let's begin" The minister stated.

"We are gathered here today to join Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy in holy matrimony" 

"If anyone has any reason for these two not to be wed speak now or forever hold your peace"

Draco looked out over the crowd. His eyes settled on a certain red head who he knew still had feeling for the woman he was about to marry.

Ron shifted in his seat clearly fighting the verge to stand.

After a moment of silence when the minister began to speak again Draco released a breath he didn't know he was holding. He had been worried the Weasel would object.

They gazed into each others eyes not a single doubt in there minds.

The must have been lost in thought longer than they relized because they were interrupted by the minister.

"Ms. Granger" He whispered trying to get her attention.

She didn't know what part of the ceremony they were at but she took her best guess and said...

"I do" The minister of magic smiled before turning to Draco.

"And do you Draco Malfoy ta..." 

"I do" He cut him off mid sentence.

The minister was taken aback but quickly recovered.

"Then I know pronounce you husband and wife." With that he placed his wand on there entwined hands.

A golden stream of light wrapped it way around there wrists before slowly disappearing into there skin. 

As the light vanished two buetiful golden rings appeared on both there fingers.

"You may kiss the bride" 

And with that she through her arms around his neck pulling him into an earth shattering kiss.

She heard Scorpius and Orion laugh there adorable baby laugh from there place in the front row and she knew then that she would never regret the day she agreed to his proposal.

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sad for this to be over I had so much fun writing this story! Thank you to all of you who read / commented / left kudos on this story.
> 
> I have started another story called "Lost in Forever" check it out! It is another dramione story! 
> 
> Love y'all!


End file.
